pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hino Akane
Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane) jest jednym z głównych leki w Smile Pretty Cure! . Niezwykle namiętną dziewczyną, ona jest w stanie dostać się do każdego nastroju, łatwo i uwielbia rozśmieszać innych. Jej rodzina prowadzi restaurację Okonomiyaki, a ona często pomaga tam. W szkole, ona jest częścią drużyny siatkówki. Urodziła się w Osace, a więc mówi w dialekcie Kansai, jak Tarte z Fresh Pretty Cure! .Jej alter ego jest Cure Sunny ( キュアサニー Kyua Sani ) . Ona kontroluje żywioł Ognia. Osobowość Będąc urodzony i wychowany w Osace, Akane mówi w dialekcie Kansai, i odnosi się do siebie jako "Uchi" zamiast zwykłego "Watashi". Jej hasłem jest "aka ~ n", odpowiednik Kansai z "dame da" lub "to nie zrobi". Jest też lubił mówić "uchi nie Deban ya!" lub "To teraz moja kolej!". Ona posiada chłopięcą osobowość, często odbite w sposób ona stoi lub siedzi. Niemniej jednak, wydaje się ona do miłości słodkie rzeczy i ma szczególnie słabość do goryli. SmPC07 Akane jest namiętna dziewczyna, która kocha co śmiech innych. Pierwsze wrażenie, że daje to, że z Jokester klasy, zawsze pełen gier słownych i żartów, aby jej śmiech kolegów. Jako takie, że wydaje się być na ogół popularny i lubiany. Jej przyjaciele zobaczyć ją jako ciekawą dziewczyną, która zawsze udaje się ich śmiech. Ona ma zwyczaj mówienia jej umysł, który może dostać się trochę nie na rękę czasami, np. kiedy wprowadzono Nao , Reika i Yayoi do Miyuki jako "kobiece przywódca gangu", "Miss popularnych" i "beksa", odpowiednio, powoduje widocznego dyskomfortu do trzech. SmPC01 Yayoi, z jej osobowości beksa i fascynacji superbohaterów, często jest obiektem żartów Akane jest. Jednak nie wydaje się, aby być każdy chory sens za dokuczanie i inne dziewczyny rzadko obrażać. Pomimo wszystkich drażni, Akane jest niezwykle lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół. Ona również ma tendencję do działania zanim ona myśli. Na przykład, gdy była świadkiem Cure Szczęśliwa bycie pokonanym przez Akanbe , przypomniała sobie, jak Miyuki pomógł jej, i natychmiast udał się do pomocy Szczęśliwa mimo że nie miał szans na wygraną przed Akanbe. Jej silne pragnienie, by pomóc jej przyjaciel zdobył jej pakt z uśmiechem i pozwolił jej przekształcić Cure Słonecznego. SmPC02W odniesieniu do bycia Pretty Cure, Akane był początkowo przeciwko idei, odrzucając zaproszenie odważne Miyuki. Kiedy zrobiła się Cure, wydaje się ona dość chłodno o całej idei, gotowi do jej najlepszych w walce, choć nie zdecydowanie entuzjastycznie jak Miyuki i Yayoi. Podobne do Nao, że nie rozumie, dlaczego Miyuki i Yayoi są tak reklamie o byciu "superbohaterów", i dał Miyuki chłodno przyjęty, kiedy nalegała na grupie wymyślanie frazy podpisu. SmPC06 Paradoksalnie, choć uwielbia robić kalambury , była początkowo zakłopotany przez te wykonane we własnym Cure przemówieniu wprowadzającym. W zakresie sportu, Akane jest doskonała w siatkówkę, z łatwością pokonując kolegów z klasy w towarzyskim meczu. Ona ma stać atakująca ace zespołu siatkówki w szkole, i sprowadza się ciężko na siebie, gdy nie jest w stanie wykonać dobrze. Ona również jest niezależna dziewczyna, jak ona powiedziała Miyuki, że zwykle nie pozwolić innym, aby jej pomóc, ale dał Miyuki szansę, aby pomóc jej w treningu siatkówki z powodu jej entuzjazmu i chęci. Ona może być bardzo skupiony, jak ona odrzuciła ofertę Miyuki stać Pretty Cure (lub "kiripura", jak błędnie nazywa) jak chce się skupić na jej treningu siatkówki. SmPC02 Rodzina Akane za prowadzi restaurację Okonomiyaki, i jest prawdopodobne, że Akane lubi gotować. Również w Epizodzie 36 można zobaczyć obok miłość swojego życia Historia Spotkanie Miyuki Po wprowadzeniu się do klasy Akane robi dowcip o jej imię. Również wprowadzenie przyszłych nazw precures i persona-tych. Pomaga usunąć nerwowość od Miyuki i od tego dnia Miyuki zależy od Akane dla explaning niczego, co przychodzi nowy do niej. 'Staje sie Cure' Pierwszy raz Akane słyszy o Cukierków było w Episode 1, gdy Miyuki wspomina jej. W następnym odcinku, Miyuki wyjaśnia o Pretty Cure i Candy i próbuje ją przyłączyć Później w odcinku, Wolfurun wydaje, i zbiera negatywną energię od ludzi grających na boisku, w tym Akane. Kiedy Cure Szczęśliwy nie trafia w Akanbe z okazji prysznicem i jest bezradny, Akane "budzi się" z jej nevative stanu i próbuje bronić Cure Happy, mimo że nie ma siły, aby to zrobić. Jej silna wola przyjaźni spowodowały "wybuch" i Akane znajdzie się w królestwie. Cukierki wspomina ona okazała się godnym bycia obok Pretty Cure i wpływy Akane się przekształcić Cure Słonecznego. W bitwie, ona uderza Akanbe ze Słonecznego Ognia , i oczyszcza je. Cure Szczęśliwa / Miyuki była szczęśliwa dla Akane / Cure Sunny stać się 2nd Pretty Cure. Wygląd Akane ma krótkie rude włosy noszone w małym kucykiem długie grzywki po obu stronach twarzy, która odbyła się 2 żółte szpilki, po prawej stronie. Jej oczy są dopasowane odcień czerwieni, jak również. Jej dorywczo strój składa się z luźnej długim rękawem pomarańczowej sukience-top z krzyżujących żółte paski, czerwony kieszenie i czerwoną wstążką z tyłu, niebieskie dżinsy chudy i mieszkań czerwonych. Jej strój letni składa się z krótkimi rękawami, szeroko pod szyją koszuli pomarańczowego światła górze zbiornika, szorty khaki, białe pończochy i parę beżowych open-toe buty. Nosi jej mundurek szkolny z czerwonym krawatem i pomarańczowy sweter wiązany w talii. Cure Sunny '''ma jasne pomarańczowe włosy, górna część jest zużyta w jednym kok na czubku głowy z kilku pasm luźnych, a reszta jest po brodzie długości i jest zawiedziony luźne. Jej oczy również się jasny pomarańczowy. Jej tiara jest jeden anioł skrzydła przymocowane, i nosi go po prawej stronie głowy. Jak marcu nosi jej kolczyków na spirali uszach. Jej strój jest głównie światło pomarańczowe, z jasnym pomarańczowym podszewką i podkreśla biel. Jej rękawy są jednowarstwowe i łuk na piersi jest mały z dużym kawałku plisowany za nim. Powrót jej szczycie rozciąga się w jednym pastelowych pomarańczowy kawałek plisowany. Jej ochraniacze ramion dotrzeć przeszłości łokciach, i urządzone z pomarańczowymi wstążkami na górze i światła fałdy pomarańczowych na nadgarstku. Jej buty są długo, jak dobrze, osiągając przeszłości kolana z pomarańczowymi wstążkami na górze. '''W trybie Tiara, jej biały tiara otrzymuje złotą koroną noszonym w środku głowy. Centralnym jej diadem jest czerwone kółko, a skrzydło anioła na stronie jej diadem zamienia złote, jak również. Jej białe kolczyki skrzydła anioła otrzymują złote kolczyki w kształcie wstążki z pomarańczowymi serca w centrum, a ona teraz nosi je na swoich uszach. W jej postać księżniczki, nosi jasną pomarańczową sukienkę na jej mundurze Cure i to jest zapinana na pomarańczowy i pomarańczowo-paski kokardą na piersi ze złotym broszka z Uśmiechu Precure insignia wyryte w centrum. Jej włosy wydłuża przeszłości ramiona i jej kok zamienia się w łuk. Pomarańczowe opaski na jej łazienkowe ramię się nieco większy, jak również. Jej biała tiara zastępuje się sam jak tryb Tiara z piór na lewym boku żółto świecące. Halo-jak złoty pierścień otacza głowę. W toetips i obcasy jej buty są również nieco lżejsze. Ultra Cure Sunny 'Cure Sunny' "Brilliant słońce, gorąca krwią moc! Cure Sunny" 太陽サンサン熱血パワー!キュアサニー! Taiyou Sansan Nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sani! Cure Sunny ( キュアサニー Kyua Sani ? ) jest Akane w Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sunny ma moc ognia. Spośród 5 Smile! Leki, Sunny ma najbardziej siłę fizyczną, może nawet zrobić trzęsienie ziemi z jej cios, wycieczka olbrzymie głazy, a ona ma moc podnieść Akanbe potwory samodzielnie i rzucać je sporej odległości. Jej podstawowy atak oczyszczania jest Sunny Ogień . Poza tym, ona może również generować ogień do woli, kiedy w bitwie, albo w przestępstwa podczas ataku przeciwnika, lub w obronie, kiedy tworzy barierę ognia wokół siebie, aby zneutralizować "ataki (np.: inne Beauty 's Blizzard Beauty w Epizodzie 10 ), lub utworzyć zaporę, że używa się mylić wrogów. W Ep.12, ona zyskuje dekory Jewel Miracle przekształcić ją w trybie Tiara i łączą swoją moc z innymi leki używać atak grupy, Healing Rainbow . W Ep. 23, ona zyskała Decor przekształcić ją w jej Formularzu księżniczki i uzyskał Candle księżniczkę , aby połączyć swoje siły z innymi Precures wykonać swój drugi atak grupy, Rainbow Burst . Wraz z czterema innymi ! Smile leki, leczyć Sunny może wezwać ogromną tarczę tęczy czy bariery w filmie " Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future ". To jest wzmocniona przez Fu-chan 's ostatniego kawałka władzy. W Ep. 32, ona wykonuje trzeci atak grupy, Królewski Rainbow Burst z innymi leki Princess, dzięki pomocy świec Księżniczka i Clock Royal . Princess Sunny Po otrzymaniu Red Giant Rose Księżniczka Decor i Candle Księżniczka , Akane może przekształcić się w jej postać księżniczki nazwie "Księżniczka Sunny!" Ona przemienia umieszczając Red Giant Rose Decor Księżniczka Księżniczka i wrzask Świeca z "Pegaza, Udziel nam siłę!" Z innych leki uśmiechem w ich formularzu księżniczki, mogą wykonać atak grupy zwanej Burst Rainbow . 'Transformacja' Pretty Cure! Charge Smile! - "Pretty Cure Charge uśmiechem!" jest oficjalnym fraza transformacja używana przez Akane się przekształcić Cure Słonecznego. Pakt Smile otwiera, a dziewczyny ustawił jeszcze kawałek wstążki Decor Cure do wnęki. Powoduje to, że ich indywidualne światło zapala się najpierw, a następnie siedmiu światła wewnątrz sekwencji Paktu Smile. Głos tła pyta, "Ready?" iw odpowiedzi, Akane krzyczy, "Pretty Cure! Charge Smile!" Pakt Smile produkuje puff proszku, które Akane dotknięcia paktu Smile do gromadzenia się magiczny proszek. Akane zatrzaski palcami na jaw jej dmuchnięcie w ogniu i stosuje go raz na piersi, otaczając się z ogniem, który następnie tworzy jej ochraniacze ramion, buty i strój. Jej włosy, a następnie zmienia kolor z czerwonego na pomarańczowy i dostaje urządzone, a ich oczy stają się jaśniejszy odcień, jak również. Wreszcie ona klepie się pudru na policzkach dać różową poświatę. Po transformacji, Cure Sunny leci z nieba, ląduje na nogi i recytuje jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym. Ataki Sunny Fire Cure Sunny zarzuty się jej uśmiech z paktem tyle ducha walki, aby to blask i przyznaje jej prawo do przeprowadzenia ataku. Po dosyć duch walki zostały zebrane, Pakt Smile wybucha pożar, tworząc kulę ognia na niebie. Cure Sunny to nie bieg, skoki do powietrza, obrotów i wybuchy kula ognia na wroga w strajku siatkówki. Sunny Fire Burning Czy uaktualnienie wersji Słonecznego Ognia. Pożar strzelać - Jej atak połączenie z Cure marcu stosowane w odcinku 47. Galeria Wideo Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!